


You got me feeling

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Paul/Sol/Kenny [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hospitals, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Sol, finally gives birth to Lucina (child oc), however Paul isnt there making sure the party doesnt get crashed by Manbearpig and government agents. Poor Kenny's hand is likely broken.





	You got me feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/gifts).



I could feel something beating in me so fast, it screamed for freedom and excitement. But it also begged to run wild, following my heart. I ran past the homes as I lead a bunch of enemies away from the HQ. 

 

Jumping through the forest, I laughed loudly as they shouted something that didn't click. But no, I was free. Like a stallion, beating wild and free. 

 

Even though my muscles screamed, it didn't once feel tired. I dropped the cape when I improved the Eclipse outfit. Nothing flapping through the wind, except for the clicks of metal on metal, beating of footsteps, rushing of winter's wind, and the fresh smell of pine trees. 

 

I know the Lost Forest like the back of my hand. I know it, because it was like me. Unwanted, untamed, and unsure, but now. It welcomed me after so long, I could hear the men screaming, knowing the horror was Manbearpig. I could hear its battle screams as I continued running through, over, and under the trees and dirt path. 

 

As I looked up, I could see the stars gleam brightly, and a single bird flew right above as it dipped towards me. Still moving forward, I saw it right next to me, its golden feathers shining underneath the moon's glow. 

 

It cawed at me as it began to glow. Changing in a bright glowing gold wolf, knowing who it was I couldn't help but laugh. 

 

“Glad you can drop by, your early. But it's almost time, but we got to make sure Manbearpig doesn't escape out of these woods just yet.” 

 

It howled as it took the lead, he knows where we are, he is after my other cousins. One of the sun gods. A few years older, but nonetheless he is related. 

 

As we took a sharp right, we could see Manbearpig running, confusingly through the Lost Forest. Taking Manbearpig on, with my cousin, we blocked and dodged many of its attacks, but we eventually force it back further in the Lost Forest. 

 

Nodding to each other, I lead the way to the hospital. As I did some quick changes here and there, and my cousin changing out of his wolf form, we walked in. Kenny was already with Sol, but I was allowed back through the rooms, Bebe gave me a quick look. 

 

“Sorry, Bebe, Manbearpig got a little too close to the exit.” 

 

Her expression relaxed a little but lead me back into the room where Sol, my gorgeous husband looked ready to murder. While Kenny was holding his hands, without a question, I took Sol’s otherside. I whispered encouraging words, he was of course in pain, and the doctor knew me. 

 

Carefully, I used my moon abilities and soothe any strong pains as he gripped our hands in a death like grip. I can live with a broken hand. 

 

As he screamed for maybe his fourth or fifth, I used more than I should've but it worked as we heard a little scream echo through the room. 

 

Sol of course was still a little bit too much pain, gently easing any other pains besides a couple that cant be healed by my hands. Kenny of course made sure Sol can easily hold their daughter before handing her over. 

 

It was clearly a girl, thanks to the moon, I was able to forsee if it was a he or she. Besides that, I couldn't help but whisper more engorgement to Sol. 

 

He of course still a little bit drugged, but it's fine. When Nichole needed to record about their daughters height and weight, plus more. We gave Sol all kinds of attention while the doctor said whatever. 

 

Kenny was stuck here with Sol while I went out dealing with Manbearpig, so I told him to do whatever he needs to do. I will be right here. Seeing Sol’s glazed eyes, I kissed his forehead. 

 

“Did amazing sweetheart,” kissing his hand murmuring softly, “You’re so strong, so strong dear.” 

 

We waited until we could do whatever, but I needed to tell our friends and family members about our new addition. She is also mine. Just not by blood which I am honestly fine with that. 

 

As I entered into the lobby, I told them. My cousins were all supportive and were excited. Even the bloodthirsty cousin was super excited to teacher her how to hold a one on one with gramps. 

 

I already knew where that will lead, but he laughed telling me its a joke. The others of course, I told. Cartman was surprisingly nice, well nice-ish.

 

At least he isn't a total dick. Kyle of course being him, had to make it clear with large words. And Wendy, she is friends with Sol, but I wasn't friends with her. 

 

But she at least deserves to know, that a cold blooded murderer has a child, even if that child doesn't have an ounce of my blood coursing through her little fragile body. 

 

However she is very strong after the many false alarms. My mother had chanted and charmed Sol and his daughter as well. Making sure both will live through, because of this, I needed to question her about something.

 

“Mom, can we talk privately please.” 

 

She of course was fine with it. Following me to an area, basically the males bathroom. 

 

“Are we sure she doesn't have an ounce of our blood? Are we even sure she isnt godlike with our side of the family?” 

 

I didn't realized I shot question after question at her, but she nonetheless chuckled, knowing how emotional I was about it. She grabbed my face softly as he moved it close to hers. Foreheads connected, her eyes into mine. 

 

“I'm sure, Little Moon, if she does then you would've known. The moon grants you the power to see into the future. It also you to heal wounds and to enchant the mood.” 

 

She spoke so surely, I knew my eyes were watery even though tears never fell. As she breathes, she told me to follow, soon enough I could feel my heart calming down. When we did come back, I went into Sol's hospital room. He of course was a little dazed, but that's fine. 

 

“Oh gorgeous, strong willed, brilliant sun, you did amazing. Hell you did fantastic.” 

 

I could see tears soon enough run down his face, I wasn't sure if he was crying about the thing we talked about or he was happy. Leaning right next to him, I barely kisses his hands before fastly moving it to his face. 

 

“Sol, whatever you're thinking, I will prove you wrong. We love you, we will not up and leave you. We care about you and will continue to care even as we grow old and die.” 

 

He of course shaked, but still crying nonetheless. Gently, I pulled up a seat and moved myself so he could see me.

 

“Sol, you know I speak the truth. If you really have doubts, then you can look into my mind. See all the memories of us; You, me, and Kenny. I promise every life that I get reborn in, under whatever name, that I speak truth.” 

 

Sol still had tears running down his face, but he kept his glaze to me. Knowing him he is looking for anything false to disprove him. But he is wrong. 

 

As he breathes softly, I kept my hand on his bed, not touching. If he wants to hold my hand he is more than welcomed. When he got back, the tears didn't look like a waterfall was going to drown us. Instead he gently and shakily grabs my hand. 

 

I let him down whatever he wants with my hand, but once he grips my fingers, I grip right back, still staring at him. Watching his eyes widen, but those haunted, tormented, still gorgeous green eyes were filled with love. 

 

“I swear under the moon and stars, I swear at every muscles and veins, I swear at every atom and molecule that makes up my beings, I will not stop loving you. I will not abandon you.”

 

He watched for a moment before he starts yawning. I couldn't help but chuckle, moving my chair, still keeping my grip on his hand. Even though it was awkward, since my other hand was closer, but he doesn't take it. I can live with the awkward hand holding. 

 

As I hum our wedding song, I sung it softly enough the eventual Sol fell into a deep sleep. When he dropped his grip, I moved my other hand, and gently grip it.

 

It honestly wasn't long until Nichole comes back in with our daughter. Kenny wasn't here, but she thought it might help. She was about to leave, until I asked softly. 

 

“May I hold her for a bit, or would it be better you do whatever you need?”

 

Her gaze starred into mine as she indicates I need both hands.

 

Letting go of Sol for a bit, I held our little girl. She was of course throwing a hissy fit too. I chuckled soft. Gently doing what I remembered from home economics, I was super soft to her as I sang softly. Not knowing Kenny was watching, hell Nichole was still around. 

 

However I still sang our love song to her as she eventually calmed down enough that she had the cutest little grip on my finger. I'm sure Kenny took a picture of that. I wasn't sure, because right now, she means the whole world to me much as Sol and Kenny did.

 

Welcome to the family, Lucina. May you rest easy, may the stars and moon guide you to an easy sleep. May the sun gently kiss your little face as you show the world who is boss.


End file.
